


All about us

by stececilia



Series: Journey to Sanctus One shots [1]
Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Anal Sex, M/M, Making Love, Riding, Should have vaselined the doorknob...or just lock it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stececilia/pseuds/stececilia
Summary: Marcus and Tomas try to have some quality time together not realizing how difficult that can be with a toddler.





	All about us

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of the possibly many one shots that take place in my Journey to Sanctus universe. I would definitely recommend reading that first or else these stories may not make sense.
> 
> Title comes from the song "All about us" by T.A.T.U.
> 
> Some notes about life in Sanctus:  
> 1). It is run by a council of five members. Bennett being one and Tomas being another. When they reached Sanctus, Bennett approached Tomas about taking the fifth seat due to his skills of being very personable, experience talking, listening, and working with people, and being very fair minded.  
> 2). Marcus is part of the scouting/defender group and is slowly working his way up as commander due to his experience fighting demons  
> 3). The living situation I envision are apartment like of varying sizes depending on one's family. I envision Sanctus being like the city from Fallout 4 mixed with Richmond from the Walking Dead games but being more developed fortress.  
> 4). Aria calls Tomas "mommy" mostly because she thinks that is right terminology, witnessing other children calling one of their parents that, and for now Tomas doesn't mind since it is accepted in public. (He will deny that it is because that was Aria's first word looking right at Tomas which made Tomas heart melt and every time she calls him that, he remembers that wonderful time)
> 
> With all that being said, please enjoy the story!

   Marcus entered his and Tomas’ bedroom and closed the door seeing Tomas lying on his stomach, head facing the top of it, reading. Marcus let his eyes travel down the perfect body of his husband and walking forward climbed onto the bed, caging Tomas’ body to the bed with his limbs.

  Marcus leaned down and started mouthing at Tomas’ neck as Tomas said “Marcus what are you doing?”

  “Hmm I think they call this foreplay…or necking…eh they all lead to the same place.”

  “A place I don’t think we can go. It is in the afternoon and Aria..."

  "Aria just went down for a nap, I have the afternoon shift off and you have no meetings to attend to so..now it’s all about us…”

  Tomas sighed softly as Marcus’ lips kissed his neck and nibbled his ear gasping when he felt Marcus’ obvious arousal pressing against his rear. “God I want you so bad Tomas. It’s been too long.” Marcus growled rutting slowly against him.

  Tomas chuckled saying, “It’s been a week. We've gone longer without this...remember.”

  “All to well and I never want to experience that again and we shouldn't have to now that we are safe...nourished...and have the time." Marcus said in an annoyed tone pulling back some and lifting up Tomas’ shirt.

  Tomas smiled saying “Yes we do don't we.” Tomas closed his book when he felt Marcus grab his waist and flip him over onto his back. Tomas looked up into the piercing blue eyes that were filled with lust and need. “You sure we won’t be disturbed?”

   Marcus said “Nope. Now enough talk more action.”

\----------

  “Hmm oh Marcus…” moaned Tomas sensually as Marcus kissed his way down Tomas’ body covering every inch with kisses and licks. Tomas flung his head back and arched his back feeling Marcus take him in his mouth slowly yet with purpose.

  Marcus let him go smiling saying “Yeah?”

  Tomas looked down at him saying, “Please stop playing…”

  “We have all the time in the world.” Marcus purred kissing the inside of Tomas’ thigh and lower, lifting Tomas’ hips up some.

   Tomas closed his eyes gasping feeling Marcus’ lips everywhere when Tomas said “Marcus!”

   Marcus looked up saying “Hmm?”

   “Please?” Tomas pleaded in a soft voice as Marcus just chuckled and moving up Tomas’ body kissed him passionately.

   Tomas ran his hands down Marcus’ back feeling all the muscle move against his fingers when he growled and rolled them over. Marcus lay there, reorienting himself, seeing Tomas straddling his waist and hands splayed against his chest. “All about us huh.” Tomas whispered leering down at Marcus biting his bottom lip.

   “Yep…so what is your plan love?”

   Tomas leaned down and whispered against Marcus’ ear “To fuck you slowly.” Marcus shivered at his words as Tomas leaned over and grabbing the lube opened it. “You want this, you prepare it.” Tomas demanded handing Marcus the bottle.

   Marcus sat up saying “With pleasure.” He lubed up his fingers and kissing Tomas breached him with one. They kissed as Tomas moved against the finger feeling another one being added. Tomas wrapped his arms around Marcus’ neck pulling him close when he gasped parting. He rested his head against Marcus’, panting as Marcus used three fingers to prepare him.

   Tomas pulled Marcus’ hand from his body and reaching back grabbed Marcus’ cock slicking it up before raising his body up. Marcus sat there watching the scene and then closed his eyes cursing softly as he was engulfed fully into the tight channel of his lover. Tomas gasped into Marcus’ mouth cupping his face tight and kissing him passionately they started to move together.

   Marcus wrapped one arm around Tomas’ waist and the other around his back helping guide his movements. Marcus let his hand move to Tomas’ hair and threading it through the locks pulled his head to the side whispering endearments into his ear. He felt Tomas move more sensually and opening his eyes, instantly saw the doorknob turning and opened.

  “Fuck!” Marcus cursed as a familiar voice rang out.

  “Mommy! Daddy! I am bored.” Before the door fully opened, Marcus all but pushed Tomas off of him ignoring the pain it caused on his dick and pulled the covers over them both.

  “Marcus what the…”

  “Hey Aria.” Marcus said loudly and with a smile as Tomas instantly sat up grabbing the covers.

  “Oh Aria sweetie we thought you were napping.”

  “I was but I woke up. What you doing?” Tomas looked at Marcus who looked at him then back at their 4-year-old daughter.

  “Um…well we were uh…”

  “I thought I hurt myself and I was having Tomas look at it." Marcus said quickly as Tomas shot him a look.

  “Are you hurt daddy?”

  “No but I wasn’t sure so I needed Tomas to look at it…it was my shoulder…” Marcus said moving his shoulder around.

  “Oh…is daddy going to be okay?” Aria asked concerned looking at Tomas with wide concerned eyes.

  “Yes he will be fine. It wasn’t anything serious. Why don’t you go out into the living room and play with your doll? Daddy and I will be out there soon to play with you.”

  “Okay!” Aria said with a smile as she turned and closed the door.

   Tomas flopped back against the bed letting out a sigh as Marcus said “Well that went better than I thought.”

  “Can't believe that happened. How much do you think she saw?”

  “I don’t think she saw anything. Good thing I was able to see the door.”

  “Why didn’t you lock it?”

  “She was napping. I figured we would be able to complete this before she woke up from her nap.”

  Tomas just chuckled and said “Never leave a door unlocked with a toddler unless you want them visiting. They know when a door is unlocked and you are in there…”

  Marcus just smiled and said, “So I take it our 'all about us' time will have to wait.”

  “Hmm.” Tomas said sitting up and kissing Marcus. “Maybe tonight once Aria has gone to bed we can pick up where we left off.”

  “I like the sound of that.” Marcus said watching Tomas walk to basin of water they keep in their room since the bathroom is connected to the main room admiring his naked body.

  “Good now get cleaned up and dressed. We have a child to entertain.”

  “Maybe she’ll nap again.” Marcus commented walking over and wrapping his arms around Tomas' waist. Tomas just shook his head chuckling before leaving his husband's arm handing him a wet towel.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment and like if you wish!


End file.
